Lonely life of a Kindred spirit
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: Alone. He was always alone. Though, he’d become accustomed to it in the past years. Ignored. Hated, because he was born with a curse...naruto drabble. Oneshot...naru/saku implied read review...


**

* * *

**

lol one shot...Naruto...I like it...It's weird. Not really my style of writing. I thought'd I'd mix it up. Give mr. PiGG a holla, review if it's good/bad!

* * *

**Lonely life of a kindred spirit**

Alone. He was always alone. Though, he'd become accustomed to it in the past years. Ignored. Hated, because he was born with a curse. How come they couldn't accept him?

All he wanted was for them to like him. To be impressed by him. Why couldn't they see him.

That swing used to be his only comfort. It wouldn't reject him. It was always there for him.

* * *

He failed. More than once. Failed every time. Wasn't he good enough? Couldn't he do it? Why not? Everyone else did.

This would be his year. He'd pass this year. He'd pass with her. She was beautiful. All he had wanted. He remembered her from before. When she was young. They'd pick on her sometimes. She was always alone. Alone like him. But then, they all befriended her. What did she do? He'd considered asking her. Asking her so that he could have a friend. Like she did.

* * *

He Passed! He did something right! Still, they hated him. Shunned him. Why?

He got assigned to a team! Friends at last! And guess what? She was in it! Yes! Bad news, so was he. That boy. The one they all loved. It was funny, they all loved him but he disregarded them. He'd rather be alone. Didn't he know how horrible it was? To be alone? Why would anyone want that? Why wish it upon yourself?

* * *

They'd been together for some time now, and he didn't know what we are. Friends? Rivals? Somewhere in between? Maybe both. He thought both would work nicely. Both friends, and rivals.

She's grown stronger. They'd both grown stronger. Has he?

* * *

Why won't she love him. He can see the pain in her eyes. She loves him, the Uchiha, but he doesn't return the favor. She's hurt. She's alone. She needs him.

His rival left. Left him alone. His friend left him alone. Just like before. He was always alone. He'd have to go find his friend. Now his enemy, he supposed. Still, either way. He wouldn't give up on him like they'd all given up on him. As if they'd given him a chance in the first place.

* * *

He failed to bring the Uchiha back. Failure. As always he'd have to work harder. So he left. Left so that he could make himself stronger.

* * *

He came back. It was three years. He's taller, stronger and maybe everyone would like him now. Maybe.

There she is. Beautiful. Older. Stronger. So much stronger. Why couldn't he be stronger?

* * *

Now he sat alone thinking up a plan to get his rival back. His friend. He was still alone. Still on that swing. He was always alone.

" Hey," He heard a voice. Looking up there she was. Sakura. His best friend, and the love of his life. He's a coward too he figures. He can't tell her how he feels. She's in love with the Uchiha. Hello, he tells her. She leans over, smiling at him. Her pink hair falling in her eyes. Those big green eyes.

" Come on Naruto, it's your birthday, cheer up. The guys are throwing you a party." She say's, that soft voice. God she was beautiful.

In a minute, he answers. He still feels alone. Even with his so called friends and their party.

" Hey Naruto," she say's, biting her lip. She's so cute when she dose that. " You know how much you mean to me right? I mean, when I see you all alone like this I get really sad." She say's. His heart skips a beat. Butterflies. He means something to her? She doesn't want him to be alone?

He just gawks. What else could he do.

She smiles again, a soft smiled that melts his heart. " Come on Naruto, lets go." She offers her gloved hand his way. He looks at it. It's almost foreign. But with a smile he takes it. She squeezes it as they walk. God he loved her. He'd someday find the words to tell her. But until that day, at least he wasn't alone. He was there. He was with her. And he knew she'd work with him to make sure that even the Uchiha wasn't alone. No one deserved to be alone.

* * *

**Rawr! I think it's sorta weird ya know...Review please..I haven't wrote like htis...Mr. PiGG is curious as to what you think**

**X3**


End file.
